Ojos Azules
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: GENDER BENDER. / Cambio de género. / Género invertido. / ¿Qué pasa cuando una científica vulgar y un león salvaje se encuentran en el mundo de piedra? Algo interesante para ambos, eso sin duda.


**Ojos Azules.**

Ishigami Senki despertó desnuda y sola en medio de un nuevo mundo de piedra después de que una misteriosa luz convirtiera a toda la humanidad en nada más que simples estatuas de piedra.

Siendo una empedernida científica, Senki no se dejó arrastrar a la inconsciencia y contó tres mil setecientos dieciocho años en segundos hasta que finalmente despertó el primero de abril del año cinco mil setecientos treinta y ocho, afortunadamente en primavera tal como quería.

Se las arregló para sobrevivir seis meses antes de que su amiga Tayumi despertara de su sueño de piedra y se pusiera manos a la obra para ayudarla a crear formula de despetrificación para salvar a toda la humanidad y traer de regreso a la civilización. Siempre se burlaron de que fuera una mujer tan fuerte y marimacho (aunque era más gentil y femenina que Senki, honestamente), pero su fuerza bruta le vino de maravilla para su objetivo de regresar la humanidad a su gloria.

Tayumi estaba enamorada de Yuzuru, por lo que, apenas lograron encontrar la forma de traer de regreso a las estatuas, quisieron que él fuera el primer revivido, pero acabaron encontrándose con malditos leones y se vieron forzados a regresar a la vida a Shishio Tsukane, una famosa boxeadora que apenas lograron darle uno de los cuchillos que Senki traía logró deshacerse de los leones con bastante facilidad.

Al principio todo estuvo bien entre las tres chicas. Senki se encargaba de la ciencia, Tayumi del trabajo pesado y Tsukane de cazar y lo que requiriera de su poder de batalla. Sin embargo, rápidamente salió a la luz que Tsukane no estaba de acuerdo con sus planes de salvar a toda la humanidad, y esa diferencia entre ellas provocó que, una vez revivieron a Yuzuru, terminaran enfrentándose a ella y creando un plan para detenerla con pólvora cuando su ballesta falló.

Huyeron de Tokio hasta Kanagawa, más específicamente Hakone, y exitosamente crearon pólvora, aunque esta casi les estalló en las caras por poco, pero un éxito era un éxito.

Fue entonces cuando lo vieron.

Una señal de humo.

Se suponía que solo debía haber cuatro seres humanos en este mundo de piedra, pero esa señal era clara muestra de lo contrario. Alentada por esto, Senki decidió responder a la señal haciendo estallar más de la pólvora, y claro, eso hizo que Tsukane los encontrará.

Y todo acabó con Tsukane asesinando a Senki. Excepto que ya tenía todo esto previsto y sus amigos encontraron la forma de revivirla gracias a la propiedad regenerativa de la despetrificación. Y entonces tomaron caminos separados con apenas una silenciosa despedida entre las mejores amigas antes de que partieran cada una por su lado, con sus propias misiones.

Caminó rumbo a donde vio la última señal de humo, aunque debía admitir que estaba un poco preocupada de que su visitante haya desviado su curso o peor, que se haya encontrado con Tsukane, cuando el derrumbe de un árbol a lo lejos llamó su atención.

No lo pensó dos veces y corrió allí, temiéndose lo peor, quedándose con la boca abierta al ver a otra persona desconocida aplastada bajo un árbol.

Era un chico rubio, que la llamó "dama hechicera" y se sorprendió del hecho de que estuviera viva.

Solo esa frase, su manera de hablar y su situación le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber para entender lo que le pasó. Él era de un pueblo primitivo, vio como hacía estallar la pólvora y lo asoció a la magia al no tener ni siquiera los conceptos básicos de la ciencia. Vio como Tsukane la atacaba para posteriormente asesinarla y eso le dio rabia y lo llevó a enfrentarla, acabando bajo un árbol al verse superado en fuerza por ella. Eso también le decía ciertas cosas sobre la personalidad del chico, como que definitivamente era una buena persona, pero no tuvo tiempo para analizarlo a fondo, no temiendo que muriera en cualquier momento al estar con un maldito árbol aplastando su estómago.

-¡No digas nada más!- interrumpiendo lo que sea que quisiera decir a continuación, corrió hacia él y se agachó delante del árbol, comprobando el terreno y dándose una idea de su peso y el daño que le estaba provocando a su primitivo nuevo amigo aquí. –Podemos presentarnos más tarde, así que guarda tus fuerzas.- le sorprendía que no se estuviera quejando por el dolor. Debía ser un chico fuerte. -¿Puedes aguanta hasta el anochecer?-

-¿Eh?- la miró con confundidos ojos azules.

-Sí no aguantas más, sí estás al límite, puedo arriesgarme y estallar el árbol con lo que me queda de pólvora. Pero sí puedes aguantar… aunque me llevé el tiempo suficiente para que desees estar muerto, te salvaré con una seguridad de diez billones por ciento.- el chico lo miró impresionado, en silencio. Su cara se le hacía familiar, y obviamente tenía sangre extranjera, pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso, no en este estado de emergencia. -¡Vamos! ¡No puedo saberlo si no me lo dices! ¡Elige! ¿Cuál de esas opciones?- gritó comenzando a desesperarse.

Era la primera persona que encontraba, su carta de salvación para enfrentar a Tsukane. ¡No podía dejarlo morir, no importa qué!

Después de tomarse un momento para mirarla impresionado, finalmente el chico contestó.

-¡Bueno, mis huesos y órganos están bien! ¡Puedo aguantar!- aseguró con una mirada llena de seguridad en sí mismo. No estaba intentando hacerse el fuerte, lo que decía era diez billones por ciento la verdad.

Senki lo miró impresionada, antes de sonreír ladinamente.

_Este chico es realmente fuerte._

Hacer una polea fue tan tedioso como lo imaginó, a pesar de que seguía siendo emocionante, pero no pudo disfrutar este nuevo experimento tanto como quería debido a la preocupación de que el chico se muriera sí lo dejaba mucho más tiempo allí, así que solo trabajó incansablemente hasta lograr lo suficiente para levantar el árbol, rescatando exitosamente al muchacho rubio.

-Agradece a la vieja Arquímedes por esta polea, fue definitivamente el mejor método para sacarte de allí.- murmuró satisfecha con su trabajo mientras ataba la cuerda a otro árbol para mantenerlo en alto.

-Increíble…- murmuró el chico, haciéndola voltear. –No, no me refiero a eso del arque-lo-que-sea, sino por tu fuerza inquebrantable al resolver un problema paso por paso, y también por salvarte de aquel golpe del arma. Qué confianza tan firme…- Senki lo miró impresionada. A pesar de su apariencia de chico primitivo, definitivamente era más listo de lo que parecía. –Mi nombre es Kohaku.- sin apellido, interesante. –Y creo que… me he enamorado totalmente de ti.- le sonrió, con suaves ojos azules.

…Ok, retiraba lo dicho. Este chico era un completo idiota, sin duda.

Senki lo observó incrédula mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su coleta, provocando que su camisa floja se levante mostrando sus duros abdominales. Que Tsukane pudiera eliminar fácilmente a un hombre de esta talla definitivamente hablaba mucho de su nivel de habilidad, derrotarla no sería nada fácil.

Pero convivir con este tal Kohaku tampoco sería fácil, teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de decir.

-Ugh, parece que has dicho algo increíblemente agobiante…- lo miró con completo desagrado mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello demasiado largo para su gusto, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda ahora, pero pronto se lo cortaría hasta los hombros. –Enamorarte tan de repente en una situación de crisis como en la que nos encontramos…- en serio, ¿qué tan total, absurda y estúpidamente enamoradizo podía llegar a ser un adolescente?

Que se estremeciera y la mirara horrorizado la tomó un poco por sorpresa.

-¡No quise decir nada de eso!- la señaló acusadoramente. -¡Solo lo decía porque me pareces interesante como persona y querría trabajar contigo, eso es todo!-

Oh, bien, parecía que sí era inteligente después de todo.

-Ah, en ese caso encantada.- eso era justo lo que quería, la verdad. –No hay nada más problemático que un cerebro enamorado.- después de todo Tayumi era la chica más enamoradiza y también más estúpida que conocía, aunque seguía siendo su mejor amiga. –Bueno, debes estar cansado y ya está anocheciendo.- miró el sol que estaba a apenas unos minutos de terminar de ocultarse por completo. –Encenderé una fogata.- comenzó a mirar por el suelo en busca de ramas adecuadas. –Mi nombre es Senki, cierto.-

-Tú debes estar cansada por todo ese trabajo duro, déjame la fogata a mí y descansa.- antes de que siquiera pudiera decir pero, desapareció a una velocidad increíble, colgándose de la rama de un árbol para impulsarse más lejos.

Definitivamente tenía habilidades excepcionales para alguien que fue aplastado por un árbol. Y también tenía razón, estaba agotada por el esfuerzo de la polea, así que solo preparó su saco de dormir aprovechando los escasos minutos de luz solar que tenía.

Kohaku regresó pronto y preparó y encendió la fogata solo con unas ramas, sin ayuda de una cuerda, comprobándole una vez más su fuerza bruta increíble, probablemente igual o superior a la de Tayumi. Pero de todas formas era más débil que Tsukane, por desgracia.

Apenas se dijeron nada. Una vez la fogata se encendió y el sol se ocultó, Senki se preparó para dormirse, pero la molestó el sentir la mirada fija del chico.

-¿Qué?- preguntó fastidiada. -¿Eres una nueva clase de homínido que no necesita dormir o algo así?- lo miró con cansancio.

-Me preguntaba por qué estás tan tranquila.- murmuró en voz baja. –Tú fuiste la que mencionó eso del amor. Una dama no debería confiarse tanto en la presencia de un hombre extraño.- la miró seriamente, quizá hasta reprobatoriamente. –Puede que me hayas salvado la vida y seas una hechicera poderosa, pero no deberías ir por allí simplemente confiando en hombres al azar, uno debe ser más precavido en la vida o puede terminar mal.-

Ah, con qué era eso…

-Sí un león salvaje como tú me atacara, estaría perdida al diez billones por ciento.- se volteó bruscamente, sin darle la menor importancia a sus preocupaciones. –Así que ya deja esas tonterías y duérmete de una vez aunque sea para conseguir un 0.1% más de sueño.- presentía que mañana sería un día agitado y quería dormir bien. Y él también necesitaba recuperarse del daño por el árbol.

-¡¿León salvaje?! ¡Eso duele, puedo asegurarte que soy un digno guerrero con un gran sentido del honor! Aunque seas una frágil dama, tienes una lengua muy afilada.- comenzó a quejarse como chiquillo malcriado. –Eso terminará causándote problemas…-

Ella no le hizo más caso, eligiendo dormirse antes de que siguiera desvariando con tonterías primitivas que no le interesaban. Bueno, la ayudaba a comprobar que definitivamente no era un revivido, sino alguno de sus hijos o algo así…

Frunció el ceño al pensar en su madre y sus compañeros astronautas, negando con la cabeza frenéticamente ante la loca idea que se le había pasado por la cabeza debido a la apariencia de Kohaku.

No, no había forma de que esa teoría fuera cierta. El parecido físico no decía nada, absolutamente nada, y también era una completa locura que difícilmente podría ser cierta, así que no valía la pena pensar en eso basándose en una miserable cantidad de información sin fundamento lógico.

Después de soltar un pequeño suspiro, finalmente despejó su mente y se durmió.

Se despertó con la llegada del amanecer, justo cuando su nuevo amigo regresaba a donde estaba cargando una gran vasija bajo un brazo y sosteniendo algunas frutas con su mano libre.

-¿De dónde rayos…?...- ¿qué tan temprano se había despertado?

-Ten, te traje tu desayuno.- le arrojó las frutas. –Sígueme, tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje.- comenzaron a caminar mientras ella comía las frutas. –Así que… estás en guerra con esa mujer tan fuerte ¿no es cierto?- la miró de reojo mientras caminaban. –En ese caso, te protegeré.-

-¿Ah?- hizo una mueca.

-Voy a protegerte, Senki.- dijo solemnemente. –Una dama frágil como tú no puede pelear sola con esa mujer tan excepcional, además, tampoco pienso echarme para atrás. Me salvaste, así que estoy en deuda y también estoy interesado en vencer a esa mujer peligrosa. Por eso, me encargaré de protegerte de ahora en adelante.-

Ella la miró seriamente. No le gustaba del todo lo que decía, teniendo en cuenta sus palabras sobre admirarla de antes, ponerse en este tipo de actitud protectora tampoco parecía seguro para los límites que quería en su relación. Sin embargo, eso era lo de menos, la verdad es que necesitaba protección y alguien fuerte como él le venía de maravilla no solo para eso sino para tener mano de obra.

-Haz lo que quieras.- llevó sus manos a sus caderas. –Lo que necesito es crear un reino de ciencia.- la idea la hizo sonreír.

-¿Ciencia? ¿Hablas de esa magia extraña?-

-Lo primordial es conseguir mano de obra.- decidiendo ignorar su pregunta estúpida, continuó hablando.

-Oh, entonces buscas aliados.- sonrió misteriosamente, llamando su atención. –En ese caso, deberías venir conmigo. Sígueme, Senki.-

-Tienes más leones contigo ¿verdad?- sonrió enormemente con la idea. Ya lo sospechaba, pero la confirmación era algo bueno.

-Sí. Conozco a alguien que seguro te será útil.- aseguró, emocionándola aún más. –Pero primero, vamos por un poco de agua caliente.-

-¿Agua caliente?-

Lo siguió hasta las fuentes de aguas termales en silencio, observando interesada el terreno por el que estaban pasando.

No pudo evitar notar varios detalles en el terreno que la hicieron sospechar que tal vez cerca de allí podría conseguir ácido sulfúrico, aunque necesitaba hacer más indagaciones para confirmarlo. Hizo una nota mental sobre eso, ya que el ácido sulfúrico era la base de toda química industrial y absolutamente necesario para cualquier cosa divertida que quisiera hacer a futuro.

-Llevó esta agua a casa y la uso como un baño termal, con propósitos curativos.- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo por su "brillante" idea.

-Pareces la personificación de la salud. ¿Por qué un león salvaje querría estar todavía más sano?- lo miró incrédula.

-¡No me llames salvaje, que dama tan vulgar eres!- volteó a verla con indignación. –Y ni siquiera es para mí, es para mi hermano mayor.- apartó la mirada, sosteniendo la vasija firmemente contra su pecho. –Cielos… es un hermano muy molesto. Últimamente está muy enfermo. Sí pudiera cambiar su cuerpo por uno tan fuerte como el mío, lo haría sin dudarlo, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es llevarle esta agua.-

Ella lo miró en silencio.

¿Una enfermedad en este mundo de piedra? Eso era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte. No parecía ser la primera generación, tal vez ni siquiera la segunda o tercera. ¿Cuánta de esta gente primitiva habría tenido que sufrir pérdidas de sus seres queridos, sin la ciencia para ayudarlos a mejorar? Impotentes sin siquiera saber qué tenían sus familiares y verlos morir lentamente.

Pero…

Volvió a concentrarse en Kohaku.

Él estaba intentando hacer algo por ese hermano suyo, hacía lo que podía con los medios y el conocimiento que tenía a su alcance.

Al volver a mirar la vasija y hacer un rápido cálculo de su circunferencia y capacidad, sus ojos se suavizaron un poco mientras lo veía cargar con una actitud incansable esa vasija tan pesada, incluso herido. Y tenía el presentimiento de que lo haría y lo hizo incluso con lluvia, incluso con nieve, incluso aunque no pudiera más, y lo haría las veces necesarias.

-Cargas con menos de cincuenta litros, no es suficiente para llenar una bañera.- no pudo evitar decir en voz alta. -¿Cuántas vueltas das a diario con algo tan pesado? Día… tras día…- ¿a qué edad empezó a hacerlo? ¿A qué más estaba dispuesto por cariño a su hermano?

-¡Ja! Esto es parte de mi entrenamiento diario, soy muy fuerte gracias a esto.- volteó a verlo con una sonrisa confiada. –Incluso debería agradecérselo a mi molesto hermano…- flaqueó de pronto, temblando de pies a cabeza por un momento.

Antes de que la vasija se cayera, Senki alcanzó a sostenerla con las dos manos.

Como lo suponía, este idiota todavía sentía dolor por sus heridas de ayer, por más que haya luchado por ocultarlo.

-Aún no estás recuperado del todo. No puedo dejar que te mueras de cansancio. Déjame llevarlo.- bueno, dudaba poder cargarlo por mucho tiempo, pero al menos podía intentarlo hasta que Kohaku tomara un poco de aire.

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de sonreír conmovido.

-De ninguna manera. Una dama no debe hacer trabajo pesado, incluso aunque seas tan vulgar.- la pasó de largo. –Puedo aguantar.-

Rodando los ojos, Senki ideó otro plan rápidamente para que ese idiota no se matara a sí mismo.

-Bien, bien, pero al menos déjame hacer algo para ayudarte. Volvamos a donde está ese árbol que casi te mata, te mostraré algo que te dejará con la boca abierta.- rió entre dientes, cambiando su curso.

Utilizando la polea como ruedas y algunos trozos de bambú, preparó una especie de vehículo pobremente construido que probablemente no duraría más de un viaje, pero serviría para llevar la vasija que necesitaba para su hermano.

Después de todo, se lastimó porque quiso enfrentarse a Tsukane debido a que la "asesinó" y de verdad se sentiría mal si no podía llevarle el agua a su hermano, así que no le importó el esfuerzo extra y construyó el vehículo improvisado sin quejas. Bueno, sí se quejó un poco de su insistencia en ayudarla a pesar de que seguía herido, pero finalmente lo convenció de ir a buscarles algo para almorzar mientras terminaba.

Creyó que traería hongos o frutas, pero la sorprendió trayéndole un conejo adulto limpiamente asesinado de una puñalada en la cabeza. Eso hablaba mucho de su experiencia como cazador.

Apenas terminaron de comer, aseguraron la vasija al vehículo improvisado, se sentaron donde pudieron y partieron.

Los gritos emocionados de Kohaku se escucharon por todo el bosque a su paso. Era una suerte que quisiera llevarla colina abajo o este invento no serviría para ni una mierda.

-¡Es increíble que pudieras hacer algo tan conveniente tan de repente!- gritó él con la cara roja por el viento azotando su rostro.

-¡No ha sido conveniente! ¡La polea nos proporcionó los materiales perfectos! ¡La civilización crea civilización, así es la ciencia!- declaró orgullosamente.

Él se volteó a verla impresionado, y el brillo en sus ojos no le gustó ni un poco.

Realmente esperaba que este chico haya hablado en serio cuando le dijo que no se había enamorado de ella realmente y solo fue una forma de decir. Lo último que necesitaba era un cachorrito enamorado persiguiéndola. De verdad que no había nada más problemático que un cerebro cegado por el amor, y no era algo con lo que quería lidiar, mucho menos en esta crisis donde literalmente toda la humanidad dependía de la ciencia y resultaba que ella era probablemente la única científica viva en el mundo.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso, su carro se estrelló contra un árbol, destrozándose en el acto.

Bueno, hasta ahí duró el primer vehículo del mundo de piedra.

Justo antes de que se estrellara de cara en el suelo, Kohaku la tomó de la cintura con un brazo mientras con el otro sostenía su vasija que afortunadamente no se había derramado.

Lo miró impresionada y él le sonrió, radiante.

-Te dije que te protegería, de todo.- aseguró con un tono suave que la hizo preocuparse todavía más de sí sus intenciones eran románticas o no, antes de soltarla una vez se estabilizó firmemente en sus dos pies. –Por cierto, ya se puede ver mi aldea desde aquí, por si quieres echarle un vistazo.- señaló con el pulgar a lo lejos.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron totalmente a la aldea y a toda la gente que vio en ella apenas posó su mirada allí mientras se acercaban, totalmente ignorante de los ojos azules observándola atentamente todo el tiempo.

Bueno, él le dijo que no la veía así, por lo que tomaría su palabra. Al menos por el momento. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales preocuparse. Y sus problemas recién empezaban.

**Fin. **

Holaaaaaaaa! :D

¿Muy pronto para el gender bender en este fandom? Me valeeeee! xD Quería hacerlos gender bender y lo hice uwú

Aunque escoger nombres fue muy dificil x'D Pero bueno, incluso si les parece demasiado raro, me gusto el resultado :'3

Use elementos tanto del manga como del anime para escribir esto, ya que cambiaron ciertos pequeños detalles sobre su primer encuentro :P Igual nada drastico x3

Pero ojala q les haya gustado de todas formas xP

Los personajes pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi! Solo les cambie el género aquí XD

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
